Secreto a voces
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Aomine, Kise y un secreto a voces... ¿Quién no ha escuchado los sonidos que provienen de aquella alejada habitación? ::One-Shot::


**¡Buenas tardes!**

Ésto es sólo un escrito inspirado y hecho para **Nayen Lemunantu**. Un intento de animarte un poco ¿Ne~?

**Advertencias:** Limme (?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo sólo los pido prestados para crear ésta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Secreto a voces<strong>

**.**

—¡Nhg! A-aominecchi...

Sonidos pornográficos provenían de la habitación más alejada de la casa. El moreno arremetía fuertemente contra el rubio que sodomizaba mientras se entretenía en besarle la nuca y enterrando sus dedos vueltos garras en la cadera ajena.

—¡Dios!

En cambio, Kise no paraba de gemir el nombre de su perpetrador, a veces alzando una alabanza al cielo para agradecer aquel pecaminoso placer del que era preso. Las palmas de sus manos se sostenían firmemente del borde de la ventana y su frente se recargaba en el vidrio; el frío del afuera calmaba un poco su _calentura_ actual, pero el chico que se encontraba penetrándole desde atrás le impedía poder regular su temperatura corporal.

Aomine se relamía los labios cada vez que escuchaba la voz del modelo que se encontraba cargada de éxtasis y no se veía con la intención de menguar el ritmo frenético que llevaba su pelvis, al contrario, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba la potencia de la embestida.

¿Cómo podía ser que un par de _hermanos_ terminaron _amándose_ de esa manera?

El padre de Daiki enviudó cuando el chico tenía escasos ocho años de edad; su amable y siempre fiel esposa falleció por un colapso nervioso debido a un tumor cerebral no diagnosticado. Él quien había sido hijo huérfano de padres y siempre vivió con sus abuelos, sabía lo que era que te hiciera falta una madre… y por su hijo, era capaz de buscar una mujer para casarse.

Buscando en su trabajo, en páginas de internet, en citas a ciegas… pero ninguna le convencía para ser la madre de su hijo. Después de mucho intentar, se dio por vencido y siguió adelante por su retoño y él.

Años después, cuando fue a la inscripción de su hijo para la secundaria, a lo lejos vio a una despampanante mujer con el cabello tan largo cual cascada de oro con unos lindos rizos al final; su menuda figura captó su atención, se le veía tan frágil y hermosa que no pudo evitar tropezarse con una pila de cajas que estaban en el camino cayendo de bruces al suelo. No pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y agachó la cabeza, buscando por puro instinto sus gafas… hasta que se cruzó una pequeña mano con la suya y levantó su mirada.

"_¿Estás bien? Esa caída debió de doler un poco"_

Estalló en ternura al ver los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaron al final de la comisura de los labios de ella. Las pestañas grandes danzaban de arriba abajo resaltando los ojos azules de ella, cautivando su triste corazón.

Amor a primera vista.

La invitó a salir rápidamente, convencido de que ella era la persona que había esperado desde la muerte de su esposa. La fémina gustosa aceptó aquella propuesta.

Un café fue su primera bebida compartida. Miyako Kise le abrió su corazón y le contó que se había divorciado hace dos años por violencia intrafamiliar; no sólo la golpeaba a ella, también sufrían sus hijos más preciados aquella descarga de ira injustificada del señor Kise quien ahora cumplía una condena y orden de restricción con toda su familia. Ella confesó que quería una figura paterna ejemplar para sus pequeños, pues desde siempre aquel que heredó su esperma, jamás había demostrado aprecio por alguno de sus descendientes.

Poco a poco las salidas fueron más frecuentes; un helado, un libro en común, una película que ambos querían ver eran los motivos perfectos para verse, encontrarse y paulatinamente enamorarse como si fuesen un par de adolescentes. Mantenían un secreto a voces, incluso con sus hijos.

Un año pasó y ellos decidieron dar el siguiente paso. Casarse formaba parte de sus planes y ellos confiaban en que sus retoños se llevarían bien. Una reunión al mismo café al que fueron para su primera cita fue el lugar propicio para hacer las presentaciones formales. Momoko y Kaoru, hijas más grandes de Miyako, siempre quisieron un hermano más y aceptaron rápidamente al moreno de más de uno noventa que acompañaba a aquel maduro señor con lentes que tomaba de la mano a su madre.

Pero no sucedió lo mismo con los varones hijos de familia. Ryota se encontraba en una sesión de modelaje y le prometió a su madre llegar lo más rápido posible; iba feliz después de haber firmado un contrato más, pero su rostro se desencajó cuando vio al único ser sobre la faz de la tierra que no toleraba.

Kise y Aomine iban al mismo salón de clases en la secundaria de Teiko. El blondo, por ser un chico delicado en su aspecto, recibía burlas del moreno y su séquito de púberes con hormonas alborotadas.

"_Kise, si tan sólo fueses una mujer, te haría mi novia sin dudarlo… lo afeminado ya lo tienes"_

Aomine nunca le decía eso, se ponía al margen con las palabras y sólo se dedicaba a halarle el cabello en las clases comportándose como un niño, bueno, seguía siendo uno, a él le gustaba jugar basquetbol contra grandes oponentes y conquistando retos. El tema del amor lo dejaba para otro tiempo y si es posible, para otra vida.

"_Yo nunca me llevaré bien con Aomine-kun." _

Declaró el rubio en un arranque de ira cuando le comentó su madre que vivirían juntos a partir del próximo mes, tiempo en el que también él entraría a continuar su segundo año de escuela. Miyako, a pesar de ser una madre amorosa y dedicada la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba decidida a disciplinar a sus hijos y viendo que el menor de ellos era el más inflexible con la situación –su futuro esposo le informó que el moreno aceptó con resignación- le sometió a un punto de no retorno…

"_Estoy segura que con el tiempo aprenderás a quererlo como un hermano…"_

"_Yo no estoy seguro de ello, primero el infierno de congelaría."_

Pero cualquier berrinche hecho por el modelo no ablandó ni un poco el corazón firme de su madre. Ella merecía ser feliz y sus hijos un hombre guía. La nueva casa de la familia Aomine y Kise era grande y con suficientes cuartos como para tener cada uno el suyo y uno de visitas. Daiki escogió la pieza más recóndita de toda la casa, puesto para llegar a ella primero tenías que atravesar una biblioteca y una sala comunal. Para el rubio era mucho mejor, pues no le veía la cara salvo en el desayuno y cena que eran obligatorios de convivencia familiar.

Las semanas pasaron y llegó nuevamente el momento de entrar a clases. Kise caminaba desilusionado con la vida; nuevamente había logrado dominar la actividad del club al que se había inscrito, pedía al cielo una señal divina para poder trazar un camino a un destino… hasta que un balón le golpeó la cabeza, volteó hecho furia para reclamar, hasta que le vio…

"_Oh, Kise-kun lo siento, pásame el balón y me largaré de aquí."_

El moreno y él habían quedado en un acuerdo: dentro de la escuela, fingirían que no se conocen, siguen teniendo esa relación de simple compañerismo y por ello de llamaban con respeto... afortunadamente no tuvieron que cambiar sus apellidos. Al verlo tan desaliñado y sudoroso, se le quedó mirando un poco, tomó el balón y lo arrojó a él con un poco de desprecio.

Algo le obligó a seguirlo… destino o no, cuando vio por primera vez como manejaba el balón, como tenía esa agilidad corporal y la sonrisa de pasión en su rostro su corazón dio un vuelco; jamás había visto aquella mueca sincera en el rostro del moreno e instintivamente sonrió.

Le admiró desde ese momento, aunque en secreto, pues seguía fingiendo esa frialdad frente a todos, incluso ante su familia. Se inscribió al Club de baloncesto y fue cuando empezaron a compartir un poco de tiempo, no más allá del normal entre miembros de un equipo.

El tiempo pasó y ambos eligieron una preparatoria diferente. Kise estaba decidido a enfrentarse a su más admirado y respetado rival y para ello debían de estar en escuelas diferentes. Peleas, discusiones entre ellos eran de rutina en aquella casona, siendo algunas veces desesperante para los miembros restantes de la familia.

Después del partido de la Inter-High de Kaijo contra Too en dónde se mostró cierta tensión y hostilidad rebasó la infinita paciencia de la madre del blondo y llegó a un acuerdo con su esposo en complicidad con sus hijas… de cualquier manera, necesitaban relajarse de aquellos dos.

Al finalizar los partidos y regresar a casa con el chofer que recogió a ambos, Kise y Aomine encontraron la casa a oscuras y un solo recado en la mesa…

'_Es momento que comiencen a llevarse bien. Se quedaran solos en la casa durante el fin de semana mientras nosotros nos vamos a unas merecidas aguas termales. Hay dinero suficiente en el cajón de la cocina ¡Disfruten su tiempo de calidad juntos!_

_Con amor, mamá y papá.'_

Era evidente que esa noticia no les cayó en gracia a los dos implicados. En la fase de negación, Kise comenzó un berrinche, azotó la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró ahí. Aomine se quedó dormido en el sillón, no sin antes bramar contra su progenitor y prometer hacerlo papilla cuando volviera. Su primera noche solos no era precisamente la mejor.

El segundo día, cuando tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo en lo que comerían, llegaron a un punto en común: no tenían algo en común. Pidieron platillos diferentes a Restaurants diferentes y cada quien se encerró en su cuarto a comer. No salieron de ahí en todo el día hasta la cena y sólo fue por un vaso de leche.

Pronto llegó el domingo, el desayuno resultó normal, por lo menos no se habían insultado. En la comida, con el poco dinero que les restaba –debido a la cantidad de gastos que pagaron ayer al pedir cosas diferentes-, compraron cosas en el supermercado más cercano logrando hacer un poco de arroz, carne marinada y verduras cocidas.

"_No me agradas aún."_

"_Puedo decir lo mismo."_

El domingo se terminaba y seguían sin verse con buenos ojos. Aomine, cansado de esa situación, colocó su reproductor de música en la sala, saliendo una canción bastante cursi que Momoi había descargado; Kise no lo pudo evitar y se echó a reír en la cara del As de Too. Daiki, rojo de la vergüenza, persiguió al rubio por toda la casa para callarlo de una buena vez. Llegaron hasta la piscina y debido al forcejeo que se suscitó ahí, ambos cayeron al agua, mojándose y riéndose de lo ridículos que se veían el uno del otro.

Jamás se habían divertido tanto en toda su vida.

El frío llegó pronto al atardecer y salieron de la alberca. Por alguna razón, al moreno le fascinó ver a Ryota mojado con las tetillas erectas vislumbrándose a través de la camiseta de algodón… un fuerte impulso le obligó a alzar el brazo y le besó. El rubio abrió de par en par sus ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo ahí y por alguna razón tampoco podía entender por qué le correspondía y en lugar de alejarse, se acercaba más y más a Aomine hasta restregar sus cuerpos. Al separarse, el As de Too desvió la mirada y el modelo sonrió delicadamente…

A partir de esa noche tenían un secreto a voces.

Al día presente habían transcurrido unos años y ambos ya iban a la universidad. Pero no dejaban que aquella llama se apagase ni que aquel amor que descubrieron se terminara.

—¿En qué mierdas estás pensando ahorita? — Inquirió el moreno al ver la sonrisa estúpida que lograba poner el otro. Dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello ajeno y volvió a poner su boca cerca de la oreja de Kise —. Sabes que tienes prohibido pensar en algo más que en mí en cualquier momento…

—E-estaba pensando e-en lo grande… a-ah… que la tienes — respondió el rubio perdido en el deseo que le provocaba el otro —, y e-en lo mucho ¡Ngh!... en lo mucho que te amo — el miembro de Aomine llegaba hasta su punto de placer, rozando y enviándole corrientes eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Su estómago no podía con las mariposas que revoloteaban provocándole emociones encontradas.

El moreno no pudo refutar aquello y una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro. Adoraba cuando Kise era completamente sincero con él y le decía todas aquellas cosas que le confirmaban que era el único en su mente y corazón.

—Eres tan delicioso, _Kise-kun_ — susurró con malicia Daiki. Bien sabía que al otro no le agradaba que le dijera de esa forma —. Y sabes que eso me vuelve loco por ti…

Aquel vaivén que Aomine llevaba contra la entrada del rubio era desquiciante. Por la presión que recibía su pene, sabía que pronto terminaría el blondo que se dedicaba a seducirle con sus incontables gemidos. Como pudo, volteó al rubio que tenía bajo él y ahora la espalda de Ryota era la que chocaba contra la ventana por cada embestida que daba.

Kise bajo un poco sus ojos y admiró el contraste de pieles que tenían ellos dos… la piel _oscura_ de Daiki resaltaba sobre la suya y capturaba su mirar. Un golpe a su próstata le hizo echar un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, su _hermano_-novio era demasiado _caliente_, y su gran polla lograba encenderlo aún más.

Sus orbes amarillos descendieron hasta posarse sobre los azules. El moreno le miraba con amor, con tanta pasión desenfrenada que por unos instantes pensó en sus padres, en cómo reaccionarían si supieran de aquella incestuosa relación que tenían…

—No pienses en ellos — reclamó Daiki robándole un profundo beso —. Te lo he dicho, sólo yo puedo estar en ti y en tu mente.

El modelo parpadeó un poco confundido pero después se enterneció. El moreno era el único que podía entenderlo sin necesidad de emitir alguna palabra. Aquella intensa conexión no podría hacerla con nadie más en la vida.

Y aun así, aquella sonrisa _amarga_ del moreno no impidió que volvieran a mostrarse amor… aquel amor prohibido y mágico que ambos sentían.

.

::°::°::°::°::°::

.

El domingo era un día característico para pasar en familia. Normalmente se quedaban a jugar un poco videojuegos, haciendo pasteles o mirando pasarelas y partidos de basquetbol. Pero ese día, la familia Aomine-Kise decidió salir a un día de campo.

Todos se encontraban desayunando en ese momento. Daiki comía una pila de hot cackes que Miyako había preparado mientras que Ryota llevaba unos cuantos pedazos de fruta a su boca. El ambiente lucía tranquilo, las hermanas Kise eran las que platicaban de cualquier cosa a su padre que les prestaba atención y las miraba con amor… siempre quiso tener una hija, pero su esposa tuvo que quitarse la matriz después del nacimiento del moreno.

Kise y Aomine se dirigían algunas miradas fugitivas y debajo de la mesa, el modelo se dedicaba a acariciar la pierna del otro, quien le miraba con lujuria… hasta que detectó algo y se echó a reír sonoramente.

—¿Sucede algo Daiki-kun? — Preguntó la señora Kise dejando otra pila de Hot Cackes en el plato del moreno y pasar unos cuantos al de su marido.

—Nada, no se preocupe madre — respondió Daiki vertiendo una generosa cantidad de miel a los nuevos panes.

Miyako sonrió feliz. Desde que su hijo y el hijo de su esposo habían limado asperezas aquel fin de semana, podía decir que tenía la familia que siempre soñó.

—Ki-chan — gritó desde la cocina la rubia para dirigirse a su hijo menor —. ¿No quieres un poco de café?

—¿Café? — Su madre nunca solía ofrecerle y por ello preguntó como si no conociera aquel concepto o bebida extraña a él.

—Sí, el café es una bebida _oscura, caliente_ y _amarga_ — contestó sarcástica, a lo que percibió como su hijo perdía un poco de color en su rostro —. ¿Sucede algo Ki-chan?

—N-nada, no gracias — su voz perdió la vitalidad de siempre.

Por un momento, se acordó con esa descripción de la noche anterior, del moreno que le miraba con intensidad y una sonrisa ególatra. Se vio obligado a agachar el rostro antes que alguien se percatase del color carmín que abarcó su cara, dejando expuesto su cuello.

—Hermano — el escrutinio y la voz pícara que le dirigía la mayor de sus hermanas le hizo levantar la mirada —. ¿Eso que tienes en tu cuello es una mordida?

Un sartén se calló, el periódico se rasgó y solamente se escuchó de fondo la carcajada que soltó Daiki.

Esa era su vida de hermanos… una vida de secreto a voces.

¿Quién de la casa no ha escuchado a aquellos dos adolescentes en la habitación más alejada de todas?

—Te dije Ki-chan, terminarías _queriendo_ a Daiki-kun.

.

.

_"Te busco por el simple placer de perderme en ti."_

**_Anónimo_**

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que mi intento por animarte te haya de mínimo sacado una sonrisa Gemelacchi~ Sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón.<p>

A todos los demás que se atrevieron a entrar, gracias por leer. Besitos de café oscuro, caliente y amargo para ustedes.

_Cadiie Mustang. _


End file.
